Along with live linear television content, service providers also offer products that allow customers to download video content (e.g., streaming video, video files, etc.) on demand over a distribution network. Broadcast content options may be presented to the customer via an electronic program guide. Access to on-demand video content is typically presented to the customer via a catalog of available items. Some customers may supplement consumption of live linear television and/or on-demand content with content available through various Internet web sites.